European Patent EP 0 316 799 131 discusses a method for manufacturing a semiconductor component. In the method, a drain is shaped into a semiconductor crystal layer and into a silicon oxide layer. The drain is the starting point for back-side contacting of the semiconductor element thus formed. Manufacturing the drain is, however, very complex and time-intensive.